AOT Charaters react to ships
by cryingcentuar47
Summary: Read the title.
1. Welcome

JT/Author P.O.V [ means thoughts ]

[God I am bored today and all I have to entertain me is war between the walls and Marley.]

[I wonder who Eren would end up with?]

[Which gives me an idea.]

At snap of my fingers the survey corps including dead ones, the jaegerists, and the Marley warriors appear.

"Where the hell are we?!", moat of the people asked.

"Listen here peons your soul purpose of being here is to entertain me.", I said with a little bit of force.

"How will we be entertaining you?", Levi asked coldly.

"Well peasant you will be reacting to ships.", I said with a grin.

"What the fuck are ships?", Jean asked abruptly.

"If you do something that abruptly I will smite you. Anyways ships are basically when you take two or more people and see if they are proper love interest. Also an OTP means an only true pair. We are actually going to do a pair today plebeians.", I said with a wave of hand a large TV that showed the first ship.

"What is erei/riren?", asked freckled Jesus.

"It's what you get when you combine an very emotional teen and a midget with high OCD. Basically a ship of if Eren and Levi loved each other.", I answered gracefully.

"I think I speak for most people here but my brother isn't gay plus the midget is fifteen years older than him.", said Zeke while he was adjusting his glasses.

"What would you rate it out of ten?", I asked him and addressing the others.

Zeke. 0/10

Jean. 3/10 "Makes my chances with Mikasa better.", said Jean.

[Keep dreaming bucko.]

Armin. 1/10 "I agree with Zeke but it is possible.", Armin said.

Historia/Mikasa/Annie. -999999/10 "No one will have but me..." , they all simultaneously.

Levi. 2/10 "For once I actually agree with Zeke on this one plus he is too filthy and obnoxiously loud.", Levi said plainly.

Eren. 4/10 "As Zeke said I am not gay but if I had too I could live with it. Plus he be low key scary.", he said.

"Well you heard here folks. Sorry riren fans I also don't like the ship...", I said while trailing off.

"Who are talking to?", asked Jean.

"Your mom now scram.", I said forcefully and with a smile.

Come back next time to EreAnnie.

Also some good authors to read is nightmarebeserker and yeetersauras rex but with that I will atop the chapter here.


	2. Eren X Christa

JT P.O.V

I woke up and I knew it was time for ships.

[Time to get the underlings.] I got dressed in a hoodie and sweat pants. Then I started to head down to their quarters. Outside the quarters I see Zeke and Eren having an discussion so I decided to eavesdrop. They were talking about their parents. It brings me sadness to always know that most of these deaths are partially my fault as the original demon titan. Then one who granted Lady Ymir her powers. Maybe I could reverse the effects of the curse of Ymir.

"Oi' Jaegers go to the main lobby and get something to eat we are about to start ships...", I said with gusto.

"Yes sir..", they moaned and rushed off.

I then enter the quarters and to my surprise Annie and Mikasa are conversing. While Levi and Erwin were talking about catch up about everything up to now. Old squad Lebo are sound asleep which goes for the rest of the 104th and the warriors.

I then shouted," Time to get moving Kiddos. Get ready for ships."

Everyone then started rushing out the door and Bertholdt hit his head on the door frame.

[Lanky bastard...]

*Time skip one hour later*

"So what's ship today JT.", Ymir asked nonchalantly.

"You will find out in a moment and how did you know my name.", I ask.

"It says it on your shirt.", she said.

[Well shut she got me there.]

"Anyways everyone please look at the board for today's ship.", I said with a little bit of force.

It showed Eren x Christa.

"Note this is only referring to Historia's old personality.", I stated matter-o-factly.

Zeke. "Nothing. I don't know how she acted.", he said which most warriors agree with.

Sasha and Connie said, "3/10 due to she acted more attracted to Ymir."

Mikasa and Annie said, "Her and Eren didn't interact much so 0/10."

Ymir. "Ain't nobody touching my Christa."

Reiner. "I agree with Ymir."

Historia. "I didn't like Eren that much back then."

Eren. "-9000/10. I literally could not stand how fake she was. The way she talked and acted was almost scary."

I said, "I personally dislike due to Ymir and Christa situation. But it's not the worse."

Well that's all for today see y'all later...


	3. Ereannie

JT P.O.V

*Dream*

"Hey big bro what you doing.", Ymir asked with a childish smile.

[When should I tell her I am a two million year old demon king.]

"Nothing much I have a peace negotiation with Marley today.", I said glumly.

Then the entire room turned black and smelled something burning. Ymir, YMir, YMIr, YMIR! I screamed until I found her broken body under a pile of pillars and I felt tears running down my face. Then the body was gone then it appeared looking at me.

"You killed me...YOU KILLED ME!", screamed Ymirs body.

[She is right I am did. I failed her. I don't deserve to live but I got a promise to fulfill.]

I then heard someone calling my name.

*Dream sequence ending*

"Who woke me up?", I asked groggily.

"Me.", Annie said in the darkness.

"Thank you...", I said while trying to hold back the tears.

"I know that look. It's one of lost.", she said cautiously.

"How would you know?", I asked to quickly.

"Because that is how my Father looks when he talks about mother.", she said with a hint of sadness.

[It appears the bitch queen of flat chest can show sadness whenever she wants to.]

"Please go wake up the others and tell them to be ready for ships.", I said with a little bit of force.

*1 hour later*

"You guys ready for today ship?", I ask nonchalantly.

"Yes.", said the group.

"Hey Levi. You might want to make sure you can contain Mikasa.", I said with enthusiasm.

"Sure?", he asked definitely confused.

"Alright today's ship is ErenxAnnie.", I say peacefully.

Then at almost the speed of sound cadet Ackerman try's to punch Annie only to be stopped by Levi.

"RESTRAIN HER", I declare.

does not compute.

"I cannot under court if I don't want to die to Mikasa say what I think.", said Jaeger.

"Bitch I will do what they couldn't do in episode seven and kill your bitch ass if you don't tell me what you think.", I retorted.

Armin: It is aight. 6/10

Levi: She killed Petra. 0/10

Jean: I just want Mika or Marco. 7/10

Mikasa *gagged: mpphhh. -1000/10 (Eremika shippers will get justice just wait.)

Annie: I actually really love Eren so this works out. *blush* 10000/10

Ymir, Reiner: I knew it. 9/10

Bertholdt: I just got cucked. -10000/10

Eren: I always like Annie ever since she kicked my ass for the first time and definitely not the last. 10/10

JT: OTP

"Hey Eren can you come with to my quarters.", Annie said with a smirk.

"BITCHES BREED, BITCHES BLEED! OH HELL NO.", I screamed.

"At least not in this book.", I said.

Also Backstory will be in dream sequences.

For more EreAnnie check out these people.

YeetersaurusRex

Nightmarebeserker

ScoutLegionTroop

Thesurgeon16


End file.
